


The Druid's Captive

by kalawen



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawen/pseuds/kalawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the KMM prompt:</p><p>Merlin is raised by the druids and has never met Arthur. He becomes their leader because he's so powerful. When Arthur is captured by the druids, they want to kill him but Merlin decides he'd rather keep him as a pet. Powerful!Merlin and Consort!Arthur. Bonus points if Merlin is vindictive and sends Uther images of just what he's doing to his son :D</p><p>Warnings: Non-con, bondage, slave, mind control, piercing, D/s and all that good stuff. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emrys sat in his tent, thinking of their latest victory in the on-going war between Camelot and the Druids. Capturing Uther's only son, the Crown Prince, was a major coup but now he needed to decide what was the best way of dealing with him.

He looked up as a blond figure in chains was dragged in. They had removed his armour, and his shirt looked dirty and well-worn, but he still held himself proudly, even on his knees.

"Young Pendragon," Emrys said, "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

It was a pleasure. He'd heard the tales of the handsome young prince, but they paled into insignificance in the face of the beautiful young man at his feet. It was enough to make his decision for him - he wasn't one to indulge his desires at the expense of his people (he told himself) but he could allow himself this reward, while still striking a blow against their hated enemy.

"Many of my people would like to see me send your head to your father on a pike, a small repayment for the hundreds of our people he has slaughtered. I wonder though, which would upset him more - a dead son, or a live one the plaything of a sorcerer."

Prince Arthur had remained calm and defiant at the mention of his execution, but this suggestion obviously startled and appalled him. "You, you can't..."

He struggled briefly in his chains, until Emrys told him to be still, and tighter magical bonds held him in place. "Really, Your Highness, anyone would think that you'd never lain with a man before."

"Seriously, though, never? I didn't realise the men of Camelot added blindness to their many other faults. Now, hold completely still. I wouldn't want to hurt you by accident," Emrys said, as his magic sliced a neat line down the front of Arthur's shirt, baring his neck and chest completely.

"As opposed to on purpose, I suppose," Arthur replied, and Emrys was pleased to hear the spirit still in his voice.

"Not until you want me to. I plan for both of us to enjoy this very much, so I can wait until you're ready to beg me to hurt you. Of course, you will need some training..."

"You can't seriously think that I will do anything of the kind," Arthur said, overcoming his shock at the suggestion of begging for anything from his captor.

"Oh, you'll find things are rather different here from what you are used to. But then, if there was someone in Camelot with the power to show you what that beautiful mouth was made for, I wouldn't have the pleasure of teaching you."

He walked over to the table and brought back the cup of mead sitting waiting for him. Then he took Arthur's chin in his hand and moved his thumb caressingly over the full lips, painting them with the sweet sticky liquid. "No biting, now," he said, as he gently pushed his thumb inside, "just suck the mead away."

The slave did as he was told, chasing the thumb out of his mouth, to lick his lips clean as well.

"Good boy, well done. I look forward to feeling that talented tongue on my cock, very soon."

Arthur flushed, but his eyes darkened and Emrys realised that the proud prince was actually showing a taste for being controlled. At this rate, he would be begging far sooner than he could have hoped. What a blow for Uther, when Merlin showed him just how willing a fucktoy his precious son was.

He went over to the chest in the corner and got out a leather collar. It had a ring on the front and an adjustable catch at the back, as well as symbols let into the material. He walked back over to his prisoner and fitted it around his neck, speaking the spell that would seal it closed and bind the wearer into his service.

"There," he said,"now everyone will know who you belong to. You won't be needing those any more." He gestured to the chains and they fell off. He also released the binding spell, knowing that the spell on the collar was sufficient to maintain his control.

"Guards," Emrys called out. "Take our guest to my sleeping tent, and arrange for him to bathe."

"Go with them, wash and wait for me. Don't bother to dress, you won't be needing any clothes for a while, and it's a shame to cover up such a beautiful body."

He watched but didn't touch as Arthur got to his feet, showing how supple he was - oh, yes, this was definitely going to be a pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Emrys had had to do some fast talking to persuade the Druid council of the merits of his plan, but in the end, they knew they didn't have the power to oppose him and all of them liked the idea of humiliating Uther.

By the time he'd finished though, he was more than ready for the chance to play with his new toy. He could feel a quiet feedback at the back of his mind from the collar, as Arthur had relaxed a little at the chance to wash, but soon tensed again as he remembered just what he had to look forward to. There was no panic, though, he was happy to feel, he wanted to pleasure his captive into submission, not terrify him.

Now he could relax, and be Merlin again for a while, not just the all-powerful prophesied leader.

He entered his tent to find Arthur standing naked next to the washing water, wanting to meet his master again on his feet. Merlin understood the impulse and decided not to order him to his knees immediately, tempting as it was.

"Did you enjoy your bath? No? Well, don't worry, I'll get you dirty again soon enough."

Arthur flinched a little at the thought, but held himself still and didn't speak.

"Still so proud. You'll learn your place soon enough, don't worry. You have as much or as little control as I allow you." Merlin stepped forward to run his hand down Arthur's face and rub his thumb over his lips again, and was pleased to see them open slightly, involuntarily, showing how Arthur was already learning to take pleasure from the gesture.

Through the boring meeting he'd been busy fantasising about all the ways he could enjoy his new plaything, but now it came to it he realised what he wanted most was to show Arthur just how pleasurable being his lover could be. He could tell himself it was about humiliating Uther, but the fact is he wanted this beautiful young man as a willing partner in his bed.

He stepped back and quickly removed his clothing, not deliberately putting on a show, but pleased to see that Arthur was watching, and it wasn't fear in his face, more the wary fascination of prey for a predator. Merlin was already half-hard as he stepped forward to embrace Arthur for the first time, naked skin to skin, and teased his way into his mouth. No stranger to kissing, at least, the court ladies had obviously taught him well. Merlin took full advantage of his shock at being treated so tenderly, instead of the rough treatment he was expecting, and steered him over to the bed and down onto the sheets before he had chance to think.

It didn't take much, just a little feeding of Merlin's desire back through the collar, and Arthur was completely helpless, swept away by the teasing touches, kisses and bites that were applied to his neck and chest. His nipples tightened under Merlin's gentle torture and Merlin smiled, thinking of all the interesting ways he could stimulate his sensitive lover. Oh, yes, he was perfect, he could have been made specifically to fulfill Merlin's every need.

He wanted to move beyond teasing, though, and he rolled Arthur onto his side, facing away from him. The easiest way, for a first time, and so the best to ensure he took as much pleasure in it as Merlin did. Arthur's cock had already responded to the teasing he'd received but now Merlin touched it in earnest, and it only took a couple of strokes for it to be fully hard.

"Touch yourself," Merlin said, guiding Arthur's hand to the base of his cock and showing him the slow strokes that would keep him on the edge. "I don't want you coming until I'm inside you but I wouldn't want it to feel neglected." So far Arthur had been almost silent, trying to maintain some kind of control under the onslaught of pleasure Merlin was bringing him, but at that he moaned, for a moment wanting something he'd been so sure he'd never succumb to.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now," Merlin comforted him, as magic slicked his fingers and he started to stroke them along Arthur's cleft, halting briefly on each stroke to push gently against his hole, until he started to push back against it, rocking his hips back and forwards between the slow tease of his hand and the pressure on his most sensitive spot. He'd stopped trying to control his noises now, and Merlin knew that it wouldn't take much longer for the cries of "Please" and "More" to escape the control he was still trying to maintain.

On the next stroke he pushed one finger right inside, breaching the virgin hole, giving Arthur a hint of the pleasures still to come. Arthur's hips stilled for perhaps a few seconds then he carried on rocking, fucking himself on first one, then two of Merlin's fingers. He was freely begging now, all control gone, except Merlin's that kept his hand moving slowly on his cock and his hips moving lazily, stretching himself deeper, ready for the ultimate possession his body was starting to crave.

Merlin waited a little longer, enjoying the sight of Arthur completely undone, hopefully the first of many times, but then took pity on his cock, which was desperate to be buried in the tight, clinging heat he could feel around his fingers. Slowly and gently he took final control of his prize, rejoicing in the knowledge that he was the first man to make Arthur feel like this.

Even Merlin's control had its limits, though, and as he started to fuck in earnest he leant over and pulled Arthur's hand away from his cock. "Come," he said and as Arthur's climax swept over him, he pulled Merlin with him, both of them collapsing in pleasurable exhaustion.

 

Arthur didn't need much pushing at all to fall into a deep and apparently dreamless sleep but Merlin lay there holding him, planning for their future together. And if that involved more fondness for the brave, beautiful man in his arms than he liked to admit, that was his business, and no one else's.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin awoke to find Arthur fidgeting slightly in his arms. "Good morning," he said,"are you feeling sore?" He moved his hand down to gently push his finger inside Arthur's body, to soothe away some of the discomfort.

"There, that's better. It always hurts the first time, but you don't need to suffer in silence; you just need to remember what it felt like to have me inside you, to be filled with my cock."

By the time Merlin had finished speaking, Arthur's eyes were starting to glaze over slightly at the feel of Merlin's finger and the memories of last night. It was early enough to play some more, Merlin decided, but he was feeling sleepy and lazy. He eased his finger out and lay back to watch.

"Touch yourself," Merlin commanded. "Do it the same as you would in your bed at home, when you have all the time in the world to take it slow and really enjoy yourself."

Arthur's cheeks flushed with a combination of embarassment and arousal, but one hand moved down smoothly to start slowly stroking his cock. He lay on his back with his knees slightly bent and legs apart, so he could play with his balls, rolling them gently in his hand. Then his other hand left his cock and started teasing one nipple, pinching it hard, then stroking his fingertip around it. He sucked two fingers into his mouth before returning to his chest, pinching and stroking until his nipple stayed hard and red, before moving across to repeat the treatment on his other side. His cock was hard and starting to leak, even though he wasn't currently touching it.

Merlin's eyes were drawn again to his face where Arthur was biting his lips, trying to keep silent and draw out the pleasure. He looked beautiful like this but Merlin wanted him completely out of control.

He remembered thinking the previous night that Arthur's nipples were one of his most sensitive spots and now he had more evidence. He called two of his favourite toys to him, from the box he kept under the bed. "I think you might enjoy these," he said, as he leaned across to attach the nipple clamps. "This way you get to tease both sides at once."

As the clamps bit on his already sensitised nipples, Arthur arched up, moaning. He was breathing hard and his cock was leaking, Merlin wondered if he might have come just from the sensation, if the collar hadn't given Merlin control over when and how he climaxed.

"You do like that, don't you? I was thinking of getting your nipples pierced some time soon. Metal rings, teasing you all the time, filling you up. I can't wait to pull on them with my teeth till you beg to be allowed to come. We won't need to touch your cock at all."

Arthur groaned and shook, desperately aroused by the image. His hand had moved back to his cock, not for his original lazy strokes but faster and harder, more than ready to come.

Merlin was ready to join him, as he had gone from a lazy curiosity to fervent desire, imagining more chances to play with Arthur's glorious body. He rolled over onto Arthur, lying between his legs and pushing their cocks together, pinning Arthur's wrists against the sheets as he moved against his taut belly. He released the collar's control over Arthur's orgasm and followed him over the edge.

 

Once Merlin had got his breath back he moved, cleaning himself with magic and starting to dress. Arthur lay still shattered on the bed, nipples clamped and the evidence of their climax all over his chest and stomach.

"Matthew!" Merlin called in the guard. "I think our guest is going to need another bath." He moved over to remove the nipple clamps, and Arthur moaned as the blood returned, making him even more sensitive.

"Yes, Emrys," Matthew replied, dragging his eyes away from the naked figure in the bed. Merlin knew that the story of Arthur, the sorcerer's plaything, would be round the camp within the hour and with Uther in days. It was the best way of protecting the life, if not the pride, of his new lover and if it also served to punish Uther for the damage he had done, it was no more than he deserved.

"Arthur, bathe, and then sleep. I'm sure you are still tired and I want you wide awake and ready to learn when I return this evening."

Arthur gathered himself together and stood, on shaky legs, as Merlin prepared to leave the tent and begin his long day's work. He'd carry this image with him all day, giving him something to look forward to. He couldn't leave without one last chance to touch, though, irresistibly drawn to Arthur's red, bitten lips as he stroked his face and pushed his thumb inside, enjoying the wet warmth on his skin.

"Such a beautiful mouth, I look foward to teaching you how to use it."


	4. Chapter 4

After a day of settling petty disputes and explaining his revenge on Uther to everyone who wanted Arthur executed, Merlin was all the happier at the thought of returning to his tent and another chance to play.

He'd woken Arthur up with the collar in time for a couple of the servitors to bring in a table, chair and food enough for both of them, ready for when he returned.

"I'm sure you must be hungry," Merlin said, "come over and eat."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's only one chair."

Merlin grinned, obviously his restful day had restored some of the prince's spirit. He could use the collar to punish him or wipe all independent thought away, but he was so much more interesting like this.

"So come and kneel here, by my chair, and I can feed you."

Arthur looked distinctly taken aback at that but he didn't fight the instruction, moving to where Merlin indicated.

When he tore a piece of bread and added some cheese, reaching down to feed it to Arthur, he realised his captive had expected a far more abrupt introduction to the evening's activities. Instead he held out the morsel, waiting for Arthur to take it into his mouth and enjoying the feel of lips brushing over his fingers.

Arthur soon overcame his initial reluctance and ate heartily. By the end of the meal Merlin was pushing his fingers into Arthur's mouth, so he could suck them clean of the sauce that covered them, moving them in and out to stroke over his tongue. He didn't want to move too fast and spoil the relaxed atmosphere between them, but already he could imagine what it would feel like on even more sensitive parts of his anatomy.

Arthur took advantage of Merlin reaching over for another morsel to speak, mouth no longer full of Merlin's fingers. "I thought you were planning on training me to use my mouth, but believe it or not, I learnt to eat a long time ago."

Merlin snorted with laughter, enjoying the defiance, or was it teasing? Arthur certainly seemed fairly calm, no sign of worry in his face about taking the next step in his education.

"Oh, believe me, I'm more than happy to move on to even more pleasurable activities, now I know we're not starving you. You could start by unlacing my trousers."

Arthur did as he was instructed and Merlin was pleased to see no hesitation as Arthur pulled his already half-hard cock out of the opening he'd made. Arthur's fingers felt so good on his flesh, the sword calluses teasing at him and Merlin resolved to explore that further, but he'd already decided that what he wanted this evening was Arthur on his knees, where he could claim the wet heat of his mouth.

He reached out his hand to hold the back of Arthur's head, running his fingers through his hair, and gently pulling it towards his cock. His other hand settled into its already accustomed place on Arthur's jaw, coaxing his mouth open with his thumb.

"That's it, hold my cock still and open your mouth a little wider."

"Oh yes, good boy, that's right, that feels wonderful already."

"Use your tongue underneath, like that, such a natural. You were made to suck cock, to suck my cock, weren't you?"

Arthur didn't need much encouragement to start moving his mouth up and down Merlin's cock, unashameably pleasuring him with his lips and tongue. He was obviously new to this, but enthusiastic and with excellent instincts. Merlin knew that one day soon he'd fuck his mouth, hold his head still and use him, but for now he was happy to relax and let Arthur do the work, learning the best way to please his master.

Merlin didn't know how long he lost himself in the sensation but all too soon he couldn't control himself any longer, needed to let go. He stopped Arthur's movement, keeping his cock buried deep in his mouth as he came.

"Swallow it down, that's it, keep it all tidy."

One trickle of come escaped from Arthur's lips and Merlin leant over to lick it up, to kiss him and taste himself in Arthur's mouth, as his spent cock slipped from between his beautiful lips.

"So good," he crooned to him, in between kisses,"such a talented mouth. We're going to be doing that again, very soon."

Arthur was flushed, his mouth showing how well used it had been and his cock was hard, begging to be touched. Merlin couldn't resist the urge to show him just what could be done by an expert and helped him to his feet and over to the bed, lying him down on his back. He was too far gone to even attempt the control he'd tried to maintain before and was begging as soon as Merlin's mouth touched his cock.

He drew out the tease a little, he couldn't let Arthur have it too easy, but soon enough he took pity on his victim and swallowed him down, making him come apart in his mouth.

He drew the covers over them, kissing Arthur again to share his taste and settled down, dreaming of tomorrow and more lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin awoke to find Arthur watching him. He half expected to see hatred or anger in Arthur's face, but instead there was only curiosity.

"Good morning, your Highness. How are you feeling this morning? How's the soreness?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replied, while still holding himself a little stiffly at the thought.

Merlin ran his hand down Arthur's flank and across his arse to stroke around his hole, which was still a little red.

"Liar," he said, without heat. "I think I'm going to have to teach you the consequences of trying to deceive me."

"But..." Arthur said, "I wasn't..."

"I know, you were trying to be brave and stoic. A good trait in a prince, but wasted in my bed. You're healing, but I think you need someone to kiss it better. Roll over, up on your hands and knees."

Arthur looked a little worried but assumed the position that Merlin ordered.

"That's it, spread your legs a bit further, let me see you properly."

Merlin moved behind him, between his legs and bent over to place a simple kiss on his left buttock. Arthur jerked in surprise, then stilled, exercising the control that Merlin so admired but also loved to fracture into a thousand pieces. Merlin moved his mouth inwards until he reached his goal, breathing gently across the tight muscle of Arthur's hole.

"Hold still," he said, reinforcing Arthur's control with his magic, and licked him for the first time.

"Wha..." Arthur exclaimed in shock but couldn't move away, his body completely open to the teasing of Merlin's tongue. Merlin licked around and around in a spiral towards the centre, before pushing his tongue into the muscle, starting to penetrate him.

He reliquished his prize for just long enough to say, "Relax, I've never yet met anyone who didn't enjoy the feeling of a tongue inside their arse.", before resuming the sweet torture of Arthur's body. Merlin stopped locking his movements and it didn't take long for him to start pushing back against the wet pressure, spreading himself wider in the attempt to get Merlin even further inside.

As fun as it was to crack Arthur's control, Merlin had a plan and didn't want to get too lost in the moment. His tongue wasn't quite enough to stretch Arthur as much as he needed, so he brought his fingers into play as well, pushing inside and licking round first one finger then two. Soon the opening was starting to relax and Merlin conjured a plug from his box of toys, moving back before gently pushing it inside. It wasn't very thick, but long enough to stimulate the prostate, if the wearer moved just right.

Arthur whined - at the loss of Merlin's tongue or the feel of the plug inside him, who knew, but Merlin was ready to move on to the next stage.

"Turn over and lie on your back."

The plug was obviously doing its job as Arthur moved carefully, trying to minimise the almost overwhelming sensation.

"Lift your arms," Merlin said as he guided them to the head of the bed and pulled out the leather manacles that he'd attached there, ready for this. He could use his magic, of course, but somehow being able to struggle but not escape was so much more stimulating, and he was looking forward to the contrast of the black leather against Arthur's golden skin.

Arthur was concentrating on keeping as still as possible, to minimise the effect of the plug, and didn't notice the manacles being sealed around his wrists until it was far too late. He couldn't resist the urge to struggle, howling as the plug stroked over the sensitive place inside him.

"Hush," Merlin said, stroking down Arthur's sides, holding and calming him. "No point getting yourself too worked up, just lie there and relax."

"I'm going to enjoy imagining you like this all day, bound and filled and wanting."

He'd considered clamping Arthur's nipples again, but it would be too long, he wanted to torment his lover not torture him. Merlin did want to leave him with another reminder though, and his cock was telling him that he was in danger of tormenting himself as much as his victim.

He knelt astride Arthur's hips, enjoying the vision spread out before him, and stroked himself purposefully. It didn't take long before he came, covering Arthur's body with his release, and he knew Arthur would be feeling and smelling him all day. That was almost enough, but he swept his hand through the mess and cradled Arthur's face, pushing his thumb past the gently panting lips to add taste to his onslaught on Arthur's senses.

"Don't worry, I won't be letting anyone else disturb you today," he said as he moved to get dressed, feeling the hot glare of hungry eyes on his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd deliberately chosen a day when he knew he wouldn't be busy for this, knowing that the images of the delightful sight he'd left would be enough to distract him from anything important. By noon Merlin was more than ready to return to his tent and continue Arthur's training. He ordered that he wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the day and the next, barring emergencies, as he wanted to be able to take his time over his plans for his plaything.

He entered quietly, taking the opportunity to watch Arthur while still unobserved. The prince's eyes were closed and he was obviously concentrating on breathing evenly. His legs were spread wide, though, and his hips were gently rocking in a way that made it clear that he was teasing himself with the plug, moving it against the place inside him that brought such incredible pleasure. If the thought of Arthur had been difficult to resist, then the sight of him so surrendered to the needs of his body was nigh on impossible.

"Very nice," Merlin said, and watched Arthur jerk to a halt, trying to bring his greedy hips back under control. "I hope you've been enjoying yourself in my absence."

He walked towards the bed, close enough to touch and Arthur closed his eyes, and begged, "Please..."

"Please, that sounds good. What do you want, Arthur?"

"I want to be fucked. I want your hard cock inside me, stretching me, filling me up. I want to be used for your pleasure..."

The words were impossibly arousing, but Merlin saw an ugly flush of shame spreading across Arthur's face, and he realised he'd pushed too hard. He wanted Arthur taking pleasure in his own submission, not fighting it. It took only seconds for him to decide that he needed to do something to prove to his captive that there was no shame in wanting, even in wanting to be fucked.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. You mustn't be greedy, though. You have such a beautiful cock, I can't wait to have it inside me."

Arthur opened his eyes in shock, staring at Merlin in apparent disbelief.

"What, surprised I want to have some fun as well?" Merlin said, as he started to undress. "If a tongue in your arse feels great, a hard cock feels even better."

He'd had every intention of taking full advantage of his lover's body sooner or later, and it really was no hardship for it to be sooner.

He moved into position, straddling Arthur's body, and oiled his fingers before pressing two inside his hole, stretching himself while Arthur watched, still incredulous but also beginning to lick his lips in anticipation.

Merlin knew his body well enough not to need long-drawn out preparation, as fun as it could be on occasion. This time though, he wanted Arthur inside him as soon as possible, proving the truth of his words. So it wasn't very long at all before he pulled out the fingers, held Arthur's cock steady and sank down on it, slowly burying it inside his body. He sat on Arthur's thighs and rolled his hips gently, teasing his prostate with the hard length that filled him.

Arthur thrust up, unable to resist the urge to bury himself even deeper into Merlin, and moaned as the dual stimulation to his cock and prostate nearly overwhelmed him. Merlin let him set the pace, moving with his rhythm, fast and hard and desperate, and it wasn't long at all before Merlin was ready to add to his seed decorating Arthur's belly from the morning.

"So very good at this, I love the feel of your cock inside me."

"I know you've been wanting all morning, it's okay, you can let go now."

As Merlin's come covered him again, Arthur thrust one last time and climaxed.

 

He collapsed back to the bed, boneless from his release, and Merlin took advantage of his relaxation to remove the plug and the manacles.

"Let's get you cleaned up, you've been so very good today."

It wasn't as if Merlin needed servants to fetch and carry for him, though it made his people feel better if they could contribute to his care, and so it didn't take long before Arthur was washed and refreshed. This time Merlin made sure he healed any soreness completely; it was clear Arthur had learnt exactly how much his body loved to be filled.

"Thank you," Arthur said, and it was Merlin's turn to stare at him in surprise.

"Because I prefer a clean partner at my meals?" Merlin asked.

Arthur flushed, but pressed ahead with an obviously prepared speech. "Thank you for understanding. I..."

"Arthur, I would love nothing better than to be buried inside you, taking you apart on my cock, but this isn't about punishing you. I won't make you beg again until it's what you want to do. Now, come and eat, you must be thirsty, and you need to keep up your strength." Merlin smiled expectantly, he had every intention of enjoying the rest of the day, and putting this minor setback behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

This time Arthur didn't hesitate to kneel at Merlin's side and eat from his fingers. As he thoroughly sucked them clean, Merlin realised that he was silently expressing his willingness to show his gratitude in more arousing ways.

A lazy afternoon being pleasured by Arthur's beautiful mouth sounded like an excellent idea as far Merlin was concerned, so he moved them both back over to the bed.

"I'm looking forward to more of that talented mouth of yours, so don't rush. Take your time and show me just what you've learnt."

He lay back on the pillows to watch Arthur working out how to do this in his own time, without any specific demands from his master. He circled the base of Merlin's cock with his hand then leaned down to lick the underside, base to tip. Merlin was already tempted to thrust up, to push his cock into the wet heat of Arthur's mouth but he kept his hips on the bed, controlling himself. Arthur was learning that he existed to please Merlin, and that included using his skills and experience to do the work some of the time.

Still, Merlin was very pleased that he didn't have long to wait before Arthur stopped teasing and took him between his lips. Arthur was obeying his instruction to take it slow and as they lay there, Merlin thought he could happily spend the rest of his life with his cock in the safe haven of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur moved his other hand to caress Merlin's balls and he remembered just how good the sword-calloused fingers had felt on his cock. "Your hands feel so good, touching me. I should have realised before what a good plaything a knight would make, even if they haven't spent years as a squire on their knees, catering to their lord's pleasure."

Arthur moaned around his cock. "You like that idea, don't you? Did you know that's what you wanted, to be kneeling there in front of your master, while he used your mouth mercilessly?"

"Shall we try it now? Get off the bed and on your knees."

It wasn't the lazy afternoon Merlin had planned, but he knew couldn't wait any longer to use Arthur's mouth the way it was made for. He stood and grabbed his hair with his left hand, using it to hold him exactly where he wanted him. Arthur's eyes were already glazing over at the scenario and his cock was fully hard and straining against his belly; he may not have known that this was what he wanted, but it was obvious how much his body craved being controlled like this.

His mouth eagerly welcomed Merlin's thumb to hold his jaw open, no coaxing needed this time. Resting lazily inside Arthur's mouth was bliss, but the thought of how much Arthur wanted this, wanted to be on his knees taking whatever Merlin chose to give him, that was even better.

He pushed his cock in smoothly, not stopping until he hit the back of Arthur's mouth. He could feel Arthur gagging a little at the pressure, and it felt great on the sensitive head of his cock but what he really wanted was to bury it as deep as it would go.

"Come on now, relax and swallow," he said, not letting up the pressure on Arthur's throat. "You don't think your knightly master would let you get away with refusing him, with not taking every inch of the cock he was kind enough to share with you? He'd beat you until you begged for the chance to please him."

Merlin slid the rest of the way into Arthur's mouth, still holding his head to give him chance to adjust. His eyes watered as he struggled to breathe, and Merlin stroked away the tears, relishing the sight of the beautiful young man on his knees, helpless to do anything except accept being used and enjoy the experience.

"I think you'd like that, actually," Merlin said, as he could control himself no longer and started to fuck Arthur's mouth in earnest, burying himself in his throat with every stroke. "It would start out as a punishment, but it wouldn't be long before you'd be begging him for more, to hit you harder and longer, so you couldn't sit down for days without the memory of his hand on your bare arse."

He was pleased to see that Arthur didn't seem to be objecting to the idea at all, his cock still hard and leaking, caught up in the feeling of being used and willing to do anything that would please his master. Merlin was looking forward to seeing that beautiful arse hot and red from his hand, spread wide and eager to be fucked.

This time, though, he was more than happy to keep on using the lovely mouth in front of him, until he was nearly ready to come. "Shut your eyes," he gasped and then pulled out to climax all over Arthur's face. He pushed his arousal at the sight of the noble prince decorated with his come through the bond and that was all it took to push Arthur over the edge, finishing as the last of Merlin's release hit his skin.

"I think that was well worth the experiment, don't you?" he said, once he had recovered his breath. "You're going to need another wash, though, you really are a filthy boy."

"Come and rest for a while - I have a treat for you this evening, but I don't want you over-tired."


	8. Chapter 8

They'd rested for a couple of hours, Arthur needing no pushing at all to move into Merlin's arms to sleep. He'd obviously learnt already that that was his place.

Eventually though, Merlin decided it was time to put his plans into action. He'd been thinking about this ever since he realised just how sensitive Arthur's nipples were. It was a way of marking him permanently as Merlin's property, while also providing an additional way of breaking his control, of making him mad with want.

"Wake up," he said gently to the man in his arms. "Lie on your back and put your arms above your head." He didn't need the leather cuffs for this, but they'd do a decent job of keeping Arthur still and free his concentration and his magic for getting this right. Besides, the leather looked so good against Arthur's skin, matching his collar.

He leant over and put his mouth over Arthur's far nipple, tonguing and sucking it until it hardened under his attentions. It didn't take long, it was far too sensitive to resist his teasing but Merlin knew it could take much rougher treatment. He whispered a spell, then held the small piece of ice against the hardened nub. Arthur moaned but held still, just about holding on to his control.

"I knew you'd like that, you love it when someone plays with your nipples. You might as well let go, you know you can never resist for long."

Once the ice had melted, Merlin sucked the point back into his mouth and the contrast shattered Arthur so completely he arched his back, trying to push himself even further into the heat on his chilled skin.

Merlin hummed his approval and teased a little with his teeth before releasing the nipple, so he could numb it with another piece of ice.

"There we are, all ready for your treat. Have you been thinking about this as much as I have? About what it'll feel like to have those sensitive nipples of yours being teased all the time?"

He'd seen this done before without magic, but had learnt how much easier it was with the ability to heal the piercing straight away. It was the work of only a few seconds to make the hole and thread the gold ring through it. Then he closed his mouth over the injury, to heal it cleanly and ease away the hurt.

Arthur was breathing deeply when Merlin raised his head, obviously controlling the pain.

"I know, that bit isn't entirely fun. It won't be long, though, before you realise it was worth it."

He didn't tease as long over the second nipple, just numbing and healing it as quickly as possible.

"All done, and you've been so good, I think you deserve a reward."

Arthur had been hard from the teasing, but the actual piercing had caused his erection to flag. Merlin slid down and licked him from root to tip, pleased when he responded immediately, his cock filling.

"That's it," he breathed over the sensitive flesh. "You're going to love this."

While he licked and teased at the head, he moved his hand down between Arthur's legs to play with his balls, and then to press on that spot behind then that always brought such pleasure. Arthur spread his legs wider, silently urging him on and Merlin slicked his fingers with magic and started stroking over his hole.

As he began to slide one finger inside, he took Arthur's cock into his mouth, encouraging him to move upwards into the wet heat and then down onto the long finger penetrating him.

"More," Arthur begged and Merlin was pleased to see nothing but pleasure on his face, none of the shame that had marred it earlier. He was only too happy to give him one and then two more fingers, while Arthur eagerly fucked himself, his eager hole happily swallowing them.

When he was completely surrendered to the pleasure Merlin was demanding from his body, Merlin let go his control and let him come, sucking him until he could give no more.

"Don't crash out on me, we haven't finished yet," Merlin said. He helped Arthur turn over onto his front, knees wide underneath him to push his gorgeous arse in the air, arms stretched out in front of him by the cuffs.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away without giving that greedy hole of yours what it really craves? Fingers are all very well, but what you want most is my hard cock filling you up, isn't it?"

"Please, yes..." Arthur moaned.

He was still so relaxed from his shattering climax that Merlin slid into him with hardly any resistance at all, burying himself balls-deep in the beautiful body. He would have liked to have made it longer, drawn out the pleasure till Arthur was hard again, but even he only had so much control and it had been hard tested by Arthur's delicious response to his games.

It didn't take long at all for him to come, his cock still buried deep in Athur's arse. He collapsed over him, rolling them onto their sides and releasing the locks on the cuffs, so they could lie comfortably together.

"Sleep now, and we can play with these new toys tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Merlin woke first, the sleeping Prince still cradled in his arms, and his morning erection pressed tight against the arse he'd enjoyed so much the previous evening. He was pleased with how well Arthur's body was adapting to his new role, obviously taking pleasure in all the training he'd been given. This may have started as a form of revenge for Uther's misdeeds, but now Merlin's main concern was ensuring that Arthur wanted to stay in his bed indefinitely. He didn't want a mindless slave controlled purely by his collar, but one who had learnt to crave being mastered.

It was time to fulfil his promise of the previous evening, and show Arthur just how good his new piercings could make him feel.

He rubbed his index fingers around Arthur's chest, surrounding his nipples and feeling them pull up into points, making the rings stand proud from his flesh. He was obviously not properly awake, but he still pushed them forward, wanting more contact with Merlin's teasing fingers. Merlin started tugging gently on the left ring, setting up a rhythm that had Arthur bucking in his arms, rubbing his arse back against the hard cock behind him.

Arthur had pushed his fingers into his mouth, trying to control the moans of pleasure that shook him.

"Good initiative, but don't take too long over it. I want your fingers inside your hole, stretching it ready for me."

Arthur showed no reluctance for this latest game. He reached behind himself and started pushing one of his wet fingers inside, where he was still fairly loose from the night before. He quickly added more and was eagerly fingering himself while Merlin continued to tease his nipple.

"That feels good, doesn't it? Not as good as my cock, but if I left you alone I bet it wouldn't be long before you were filling up your hole with those strong fingers of yours. Will I need to keep you tied to the bed to stop you from playing with yourself like the greedy slut that you are?"

Arthur groaned at the thought, obviously too far gone for shame, helplessly turned on at the idea.

"That's enough for now, on your back and reach your hands up above your head. Can you keep them there, or do I need to tie you down?"

"I'll try..." Arthur gasped, and Merlin smiled. He was such a natural at this, Merlin was very lucky to have found such a willing plaything to warm his bed.

"Spread your legs and let me in, after all, you're here because you want to serve my pleasure."

Merlin had every intention of fulfilling his promise to make Arthur come just by teasing his pierced nipples, but he'd have more time to make it really good, to completely break his control, if he came first. Besides, he'd been wanting to fuck Arthur face to face, to watch his eyes glaze as he pushed inside his welcoming body.

Arthur was eagerly tilting his hips up, exposing himself ready for Merlin's cock and soon Merlin began the long slow strokes that were designed to push Arthur even higher. He didn't tease for too long, though, this was mostly about taking the edge off his own desire, so he could concentrate better on stoking Arthur's.

Coming, Merlin collapsed on Arthur's chest, feeling his hard cock pressing against his belly. There was no doubt at all that Arthur was still getting off on this, still enjoying his own submission.

He was in just the right position to return to teasing Arthur's nipples, this time with his mouth. He pulled up onto his hands and knees, away from Arthur's cock, which he was trying to rub off against his stomach.

"Oh no, you don't. I promised you'd come from just my mouth and these...", flicking one of the rings with his tongue. "No cheating, or I'll just play for a while longer and then leave you hanging. I decide when or whether you get to come, so you had better start thinking how to ask me nicely."

He went back to sucking one of the rings into his mouth and pulling gently with his teeth, while Arthur arched and moaned underneath him.

"Please," Arthur said eventually, his voice hoarse. "Please let me come, that feels so good I think I'm going to fly apart."

Merlin smiled around the ring in his mouth and then pulled off to say, "That was almost too coherent, I'm not sure you really mean it."

"Please..." was all that Arthur could say in response.

"Very well, you have been very good this morning." He relaxed his control through the collar and Arthur came, without Merlin even touching him again.

"You really did need that," Merlin said. "Are you pleased with your new toys?"

Arthur blinked, starting to regain some of his control. He swallowed, and then said, "Yes, they feel just as good as you said they would. Thank you."

Merlin was very pleased by his ungrudging response to the question. "It's so much better when you tell me the truth about how you feel, without me having to fuck it out of you. Not that it's exactly a hardship but I won't always have time to indulge your whims."

Arthur's surrender had been more than stimulating enough for Merlin to want another chance to bury himself in his willing body. It didn't take long for Merlin to come again and this time he happily rested, enjoying Arthur's body as a pillow.

 

A short while later, a messenger crept his way into the tent. Merlin was instantly alert, because he knew that it must be urgent for them to have disturbed him, against his express orders. He got up, cleaning both himself and Arthur with a single thought, and asked what the news was.

"Emrys, the Lady is here and she brings great news. Uther Pendragon is dead."

Merlin had known that he was growing increasingly fond of his bedmate, but still was surprised to find that along with the sense of satisfaction that a deadly enemy of his people was no more, came a sympathy for Arthur on the death of his father. He looked over at his lover, and saw sorrow but not shock in his eyes.

He'd known? Not something that he would have wanted to tell his captors, Merlin supposed, but still he was surprisingly disappointed that he had kept it secret. He needed time to think, away from the distraction of Arthur's beautiful body. It was probably better to make sure he had some clothes, he decided, so he summoned the things Arthur had been wearing when he was captured, now cleaned and mended.

"Get up and get dressed," he said. "Your clothes are over by the table."

"Bring breakfast for our guest, Matthew," he told the messenger.

"I need to go and speak to the Lady, I will return later."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin entered the Council tent to find a beautiful dark-haired woman waiting for him.

"Lady Morgana, it's good to see that you are safe. Matthew tells me you have news from Camelot."

"Yes, there's no doubt about it, I heard it from my former maid, Gwen, who's always been a dear friend. Uther Pendragon is dead. Cendred thought to take advantage of Uther's preoccupation with us to take Camelot. He failed, but Uther was mortally injured in the battle."

He had never liked or trusted Cendred, for all that they were both enemies of Camelot. The king had always seemed more interested in grabbing more power and wealth for himself, rather than protecting his people.

"So who is leading in Camelot?"

"Sir Leon was left in charge of the forces intended to defend the castle, and is still holding firm, but I don't know how long that will last. He's a decent enough sort, but I don't see him being able to take the throne. Arthur Pendragon was with the main army, but after their last defeat no one knows what happened to him."

Obviously the news about Arthur's new position hadn't reached Camelot by the time Morgana had received her message.

"Arthur was captured by our people after the battle," he began.

"So he's dead, then," she said, and while the news of Uther's death had obviously been a triumph to her, she sounded rather subdued.

"Would it grieve you to hear that?"

"He would never have stood against his father, but he was a good man. I know I'm not the only magic user whose life he saved by smuggling them out of Camelot."

Again Merlin realised that that meant far more to him than it ought to, that the man he was growing so fond of was not the adamant enemy of his people that his father had been.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to supporting him as the new king of Camelot, provided he agrees to welcome magic back into the kingdom?" Merlin found himself saying.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked. "He's not dead?"

"No, he's currently in my tent, recovering from a highly enjoyable night in my bed. It seemed a waste to dispose of such a beautiful young man, and I thought it might bother Uther more than killing him."

"You're right, it would have done. Though I suspect Arthur could have done much worse...I know you and your soft heart."

Merlin flushed a little at the accusation, though he realised she was probably right.

"I'll have Matthew fetch him, we need to talk about what happens next."

 

Arthur came into the tent and immediately recognised his foster sister. "Morgana, you're safe... It's good to see that you got away. I was always a little afraid that Father might not have told me that they'd caught you. He knew how much I opposed your arrest."

"No, I've been fine, thanks to you for getting me away, and the Druids for giving me a safe haven. I'm glad to find you still alive, I was worried when we didn't hear anything after the last battle."

He stepped back and spoke to both of them, "I've been luckier than I ever thought, to fall into the hands of such a merciful enemy and I'm glad that you've found a home here."

He knelt in front of Merlin and said, "My Lord Emrys, I know my life is forfeit, now you know that I no longer serve any use as a weapon against my father. Thank you for giving me the chance to see that my foster sister again and be assured that she is safe. If I could make one request, it is that you move to take command in Camelot. I would far rather trust my people to your care than that of that treacherous bastard Cendred."

Merlin looked at the man at his feet, both impressed and a little appalled. This was the nobility and strength that had appealed to him from the first time he'd seen Arthur, but it seemed Arthur had no idea how much he had come to mean to him.

"You really think I would have you executed, even now? You underestimate yourself, your Highness. Camelot doesn't need me, it already has a king, one who has shown himself to be a brave leader and a good man."

Arthur looked up at him and the brave resignation on his face was replaced with puzzlement. "You'd really support the son of your worst enemy, when I know how your people have suffered at his hands?"

"Of course, I'd expect some things to change, but then I already know that you don't hate magic and magic users the way your father did. I think we will be the closest of allies..." He let the hunger in his eyes show, letting Arthur know that he had no intention of giving up his bedmate, even if he had to share his time with running a kingdom.

"I have made many friends here, and I think they can be persuaded to give a second chance to the man who saved my life," Morgana added.

"Thank you," Merlin said, "Your support will be invaluable."

Morgana looked at them both, and realised that they needed time for a more private conversation. "I'll go and start spreading the news of Uther's death and our new alliance. I'm sure you two still have a lot to talk about."

Once she had left the tent, Merlin stepped forward to where Arthur was still on his knees and ran his hand around the collar. "I've changed the spell on it, so you can take it off whenever you wish," he explained. "The King of Camelot can't be seen to be completely in a sorcerer's power, after all."

He was half-expecting Arthur to immediately pull it off, but instead he smiled up at him, with a tempter's gleam in his eyes. "You're right, I can't wear it in public once we return to Camelot, but in the meantime, it definitely has its advantages. You haven't fucked my mouth yet today, and it makes it so much easier to take all of you when I don't have a choice."

"If you want my cock in your mouth who am I to argue, your Majesty? Put your hands behind your back, though. I think you need to learn to undo my breeches with your mouth." Merlin was thrilled to realise that Arthur really did want to continue their relationship, and that he was just as deliciously submissive now as he had ever been.

He'd chosen just the right way to torture himself, his cock responding eagerly to the warmth and pressure of Arthur's mouth trying to undo his laces. He wasn't sure whether it was an eternity or no time at all before Arthur succeeded in freeing his cock from the confining material and sucked him deep into his mouth.

He'd wanted his mouth fucked, and Merlin was more than happy to oblige, burying his hands in Arthur's hair and holding him still. He taken the edge off his need earlier and so he could carry on using him ruthlessly, until his lips were red and swollen.

"Look at you, no one who saw you could doubt what you've been doing, kneeling here on my floor while I give you exactly what you want. Every man who sees you will want to use that lovely mouth of yours, but they can't have you. You're mine, aren't you, Arthur Pendragon?"

He released Arthur long enough for him to reply.

"Always," he said. "For as long as you want me."

"Oh, as long as you stay as good as you've been today, I can't see myself wanting anyone else any time soon. You've learnt so very well how to please me."

Merlin carried on holding Arthur's head, but moved his other hand to stroke his own cock. Coming all over Arthur's face had quickly become one of his favourite things and he had no intention of denying himself.

He staggered slightly as he came, but used his hand on Arthur for support, before sinking to his knees to take him into his arms. He didn't have the energy for anything complicated, but this was their way of binding themselves together and he had no intention of leaving Arthur hanging...this time.

He lent down to lick the white off Arthur's face and neck, and opened his breeches to stroke his cock, hard after having his mouth so thoroughly fucked. It only took a few strokes before Arthur was coming all over his hand and they rested together.

A little later, while they both lay satisfied on the floor of the tent, Arthur said, "Next time, we'll have to try out my bed in Camelot. It's considerably more comfortable than this and I'm sure you'll find a use for the bedposts..."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never dreamed when I started this back in August that I would still be writing it now, or that I was actually capable of writing a story this long. I've been in fandom for the best part of 10 years, and before the Merlin kink meme, I'd never written any kind of fanfic. It's wonderful welcoming environment for new writers, and I want to thank the mods for all the work they do in creating such a great community.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who commented on this at the meme, without your encouragement I would never have been able to keep going.


End file.
